mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Star on the Mountaintop
The Star on the Moutaintop is first episode of Captain Toad and the Toad Bridgade. It has the Toad Brigade trying to get a star they discovered. Characters * Captain Toad * Brainy * Dozer * Diamond * Flaptor * Hammer Bro * Iggy Koopa * Bowser (mentioned) Plot Captain Toad runs out of the Star Shroom, welcoming the new day. Brainy walks sleepily out of the ship, wondering why the captain is up so early. Captain Toad replies, saying that it's never to early to go adventuring. Brainy says that it can be early if it's 3:00 in the morning. Captain Toad pauses at this, then agrees with Brainy and begins to head back into the Star Shroom. As he climbs up the ramp, he sees a shimmer of light on top of a mountain. He tries to get a better look, but is unable to see the object. Captain Toad then shrugs and heads back into his ship. A few hours later, Captain Toad walks out of the Star Shroom with Dozer and Diamond to look for treasure. Diamond thinks he sees something, with Captain Toad commenting "Good job, Eagle Eye. You spotted a weed." Suddenly a bright flash catches Captain Toad's attention. Thinking back to the night before, the captain turns around towards the flash. He then gasps, gaping in wonder at the giant star on the mountaintop. Captain Toad exclaims to his crew that they have to get the star, and runs inside the Star Shroom to pilot it to the top. Diamond shrugs and drags Dozer back inside. Captain Toad runs into the control room and begins to pilot the Star Shroom to the star. Suddenly, a group of Flaptors fly in and sink their claws into the Star Shroom. The claws break into the ship, causing it to malfunction and crash land on the foot of the mountain. Captain Toad runs out, yelling at the birds. He then falls to the ground and sighs, wondering how he's going to get the star. Then Diamond come out and suggests they climb their way up the mountain. Captain Toad ponders this, then approves. He then runs inside the ship to get ready. Soon the Toad Brigade is climbing up the mountain with no enemies in sight. As they climb, Brainy points out that it isn't logical for a star so big to be unguarded. Then two Hammer Bros. appear, and Brainy says, "Me and my big mouth..." One of the Hammer Bros tells the brigade to stop, and that the star is theirs. They say that one wrong move and the Toads will get the beating of a lifetime. Captain Toad disagrees, and throws a radish at the two of them. This defeats the Hammer Bros., who fall down off the mountain. Captain Toad sighs with relief, saying that he's glad that was done. Brainy, however, points out that this means more enemies would be further up the hill. Captain Toad agrees, and the group continues on. The journey is perilous, and the brigade fights many enemies along the way. Luckily, with their skill, they eventually reach the top. Captain Toad is exhausted, saying the journey was even harder than beating Bowser up in the galaxy. Dozer agrees, and then lies down to take a nap. Diamond then calls Brainy and the Captain over to admire the star. Just as Captain Toad reaches out to grab it, Iggy jumps out of nowhere. Iggy explains that Bowser had sent him there to guard the star, and that he wasn't going to give it up. He then battles the brigade. After losing, Iggy wails and falls off the mountain. Captain Toad and his crew cheer, and they begin to haul the Star back down. References to Mario Games * Donkey Kong: When the ship falls, a remixed version of the Game Over theme plays. * Super Mario 64: During the montage of beating the enemies, the music from Bom-Omb Battlefield plays. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: When the Hammer Bros appear, the dramatic music from the opening cutscene plays. * Super Mario Galaxy: Captain Toad refers to the events of this game. References to Other Media * The Lord of the Rings: Iggy calls the star "My precious," one of Gollum's famous lines. Trivia * This is the first episode in the series. * This is the first time Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Green Toad are referred to as Brainy, Dozer, and Diamond, respectively. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Captain Toad and the Toad Bridgade Category:Captain Toad and the Toad Bridgade episodes Category:Captain Toad and the Toad Bridgade Season 1 episodes